


Fanart for golden_d's poem and Torchwood fic "They Still Write Poetry in the Fifty-First Century".

by Makoyi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Inspired by Poetry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital mixed media fanart for golden_d's poem and Torchwood fic "They Still Write Poetry in the Fifty-First Century".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for golden_d's poem and Torchwood fic "They Still Write Poetry in the Fifty-First Century".

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golden_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_d/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They Still Write Poetry in the Fifty-First Century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346483) by [golden_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_d/pseuds/golden_d). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ijiuk6)


End file.
